


若能找到飞过夜空的流星，此刻应许下什么愿？

by 42unfound



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Study, Immortality, M/M, Vignette
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42unfound/pseuds/42unfound
Summary: 爱梅特赛尔克为自己做了一副棺椁，一钉一板，亲自构造。每当又一块木板到位，他便躺下，合上棺木，沉醉其中。





	若能找到飞过夜空的流星，此刻应许下什么愿？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if i could find it, what would i wish for?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854919) by [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus). 



> 来自jonphaedrus太太的爱梅character study，这里放一下太太在原文开头的note：  
> the end of shadowbringers is a love letter to tales of symphonia and a callout post to me,specifically  
> 所有美好和感动来自原作者，所有错误和不适来自我

他曾与人分享过真理。

她的灵魂是一片昏暗模糊的残片，是灰烬中暗自燃烧的煤块，却在他暂用躯壳的眼眸中跳动着微弱而稳定的光芒。他知道，在遥远的星辰中，艾里迪布斯和拉哈布雷亚仍在哀悼着舔舐伤口，他时常想到，在他们绵长的孤寂中，这两人是否还能在这黑暗的世界中获得平静。这发生在他们掌握重塑和再造之前；在第十三世界的毁灭之前，在他还能从以太中清晰地分辨她灵魂曾经的形状时。

他向她描述了事情的全貌，握住她双手时声音颤抖。他试着用语言描述，却苍白无力，自己听来也难以传达真相，却仍费着口舌，像是执行一场仿佛能把自己带回那个分裂前的世界的仪式。

她用怜悯的眼神看着他，她说相信他，相信他口中的真理，相信他在周围的一切人和事崩塌作苍白拙劣的影印前的生活。她说她相信他，相信那逝去的城市——

但她的眼神透露了心中不过把这当作谎言。

他便不再提起了，连同心中对她的爱一起死去，从这个世界掠夺而去，留下一个他不再作为自己身份的皮囊。

直至第十三世界毁灭，他没有再回去过。

艾里迪布斯总是责骂他整日放任自己环绕在死去的幻影中。如今只剩他们三个了。毕竟，他应该花更多时间在他的同伴身边，而不是在残次品的躯壳里生闷气。他却觉得这些碎片甚是有趣，甚至有时会短暂的把已经逝去的世界放在脑后，他会日常变幻莫测的艰难中，在寻找食物和避难所，或是讲述和聆听传说时，找到些慰藉。

这样消磨时间好过白白磨成尘土。这些事从未改变，一如曾经，现在，未来的模样，亘古不变。

艾里迪布斯坚持爱梅特赛尔克应该像他和他的同胞——那些还活着的而不是森罗万象的亡灵——他们三人从所能利用断壁残垣中拼凑出十席是多么可贵。所以他把重心放在重塑、再造、化零为整，这减轻了长久以来的负罪感， _导致如今局面_ 的负罪感。

他像打呼噜的小猫咪一样浅眠，他花上两个世纪做一只海龟；用常人一生的时间做一个农民，学习泥土的奥秘；再生做一位国王，放任统治者的残余和他们的变化多端钝化自己的口舌；下一生花上蒙灰的数十年在昏暗的图书馆中重新学习已经以往的知识。

然后，当这些无法取悦他，正如有限的生命在区区一个心跳间终结，他便回到家。

回到亚马乌罗提。

亚马乌罗提是一座墓园，爱梅特赛尔克不过一具尸体，他徘徊着，仿佛灵魂和肉体都已经在许久许久以前被埋葬了。这里一片残破，一块从原本模样上剥离的碎片，经过十三度散射，但他望着这座城市，走在街道上，记得它的 _原样_ 。

起初时它很渺小。

放上零散的树木，修整拱门的弧度，描绘窗棂的样式。即使从数十年到数百年再到万年，景象在他脑中从未模糊，多么不幸，已经失去的一切他都记得一清二楚。

当他疲惫或厌倦了，他便回到亚马乌罗提。他添上建筑，重塑街灯。他抽取自己的以太来构造，不足时就用第一世界的，再不够，就用生命的溪流。他让亚马乌罗提的轮廓在海床上重现，他铺下基石，创造幻影中缺失的盛开的花朵。

爱梅特赛尔克为自己做了一副棺椁，一钉一板，亲自构造。每当又一块木板到位，他便躺下，合上棺木，沉醉其中。

当他用尽了模具和材料，用尽了花和叶，用尽了大理石、花岗岩、长椅和室内装潢，当他在调整着色，光影和风中疲惫，或他发现自己的思维在复原久违的纸张纤维时停滞不前时，他便停止复刻世界的缩影。

他转而着手灵魂。

（他是位征服者，缔造了近乎横跨已知世界的帝国，又为自己创造了它的第一场战争，他如同过去一样在仁慈上有艺术天赋，他留下的后人在数个世纪间用他赐予的力量在天空中束缚神明并终结了世界。

他是个孩子，整日在街角祈求过路人的怜悯，夜晚入睡时除去自己的皮囊和麻布袋一无所有，看向他的目光无不带着忿怒憎恶，踢在身上的鞋跟不过是自怨自艾。

他是位妻子，怀胎并诞下骨肉，在自己的臂弯中安抚着脆弱的躯体，轻哼，亲吻，在他们耳边低语他们终将一死。他们会死去，一切都会死去，但他不会。

他孤身一人。

他孤身一人。

他孤身一人。）

米特隆称赞他令人惊奇，而爱梅特赛尔克在米特隆还未成为米特隆是就认识他，并把米特隆仅作为一个人而非其他，当他们躺在一起时，他深知这一点。

米特隆很担心，同时也十分迷惑，他为爱梅特构筑的宏大建筑所震撼。

米特隆在恐惧着他们所不知道的世界，一个他们曾经了解，如今只能窥探一隅的世界，一个他们将永远无法见到全貌的世界。

但米特隆增添了色彩，带来了欢笑声。米特隆带来了音乐中的张力，丰富了长袍的褶皱，增添了钢铁围栏上的装饰。站在他身旁得以加深了他所掘的墓穴，他自世界之初就在挖掘的墓穴，并极为短暂的，获得了助力。

他是花朵，展开了花瓣感受投在脸上的阳光；他是巨龙，在凡人难以想象的岁月后感到厌倦；他是顽石，他是游鱼，他是琥珀；他是士兵，在曾作为王时亲手发起的战争中苦战。

他环视四周，目光所及百废待兴。

他在有限的生命中偷得一些时刻，一些足够长久热烈瞬间（大约几十年，几世纪）。他每次离开的亚马乌罗提和再回到的亚马乌罗提总会在细枝末节处有些许变化。愈发像俗世，诙谐愈减——那些他忘记了形态的气息、长久佩戴后遗失的面具、日常中的简单事实；那些脚印，那些声音。

这一切共同唤起了一具尸骸。

为了过去的美好。

（然后，一日他发现甚至是语言也回来了，声音的语态和腔调仿佛翻蜡而成，连同空气中微弱的佐迪亚克的气息，也许拉哈布雷亚除了在放任愤怒和冰冷蔓延着侵蚀的孤独滴水穿石地剥去他灵魂的色彩之外还有有所作为。）

他成了一个终将陨落消散的帝国的皇帝，留它滑向既定的失败，只留下唯一的遗产锁在被遗忘顽石上的回忆。即使在他们面对最恶意的真相前，他告诉帝国守护者们的惟有空头支票。

_如果你能永生会怎么做？_

他询问握着他的双手被她自己的鲜血呛到的垂死的友人。他询问相信他所兜售的实为谎言的秘密的诸王。他询问臂弯中抱着垂死婴孩的母亲。他询问玩耍着，殊不知自己甚至活不到成年的孩子们。

他化为最渺小的鸟雀，询问尘世幻龙，然后伟大的古龙笑了。这并非不友好，并非苛刻，却在他看见对提亚马特长达数个世纪的折磨和痛苦时使他盲目的怒火中，成为一个小小的，不友善的回应，为他年幼而不友善的子嗣。

爱梅特赛尔克做了一副棺椁，他的们掘出墓穴。他的兄弟们，假设他们真的可以被如此称呼，雕刻了墓碑。

他的友人们是他渴望加入的早已死去的鬼魂，

起初，艾里迪布斯目光扫过他们童年的可爱支柱时嗤之以鼻。他看到的只有所失去的，而不是他们获得的宝贵的小小成长和进步。爱梅特赛尔克同样做不到，但他至少能假装自己他的魂灵们的影像不止是单纯的倒影。

他从不知何时起，看着他的人民，最后一次重温他们生命。他坐在希斯拉德身边，一起嘲笑着将来某日为十三人的委员会建纪念雕像的主意，随之感到陌生而空虚。他制造出在街道上迷路的来访者，再为他们指明方向，仿佛自己只是城中戴着面具的泯然众生中的一个。

他摸着自己的面部，想着自什么时候起这不再像自己的脸了，当他不再把脸当作 _面具_ 而是当作 _他自己_ 的象征；当他的身体变成血肉、心跳和血液的集合而不再有以太或希望。他呢喃着自己的名字，发现 _哈迪斯_ 不过是名单上的又一个名字，又一个不再的亚马乌罗提人，而非他的一部分了。就像曾经穿戴的面具，从未合身。

他从什么时候起成为了爱梅特赛尔克？从何时起那些名字在数不尽的岁月中愈发贴近他的魂灵？从何时起哈迪斯仿佛不再属于他，而是某个已逝之人？

哈迪斯死在了亚马乌罗提。爱梅特赛尔克将死在亚马乌罗提。

他分不清这其中有什么区别。

_架构师_ ，负责建造。

爱梅特赛尔克建立了城市、帝国、坟墓、家庭。爱梅特赛尔克构筑了世界、城池、海洋和尸骨。

他们称他为真理天使。的确， _架构者_ 负责构造。在亚马乌罗提，一个架构者更多承担构造的角色而非摧毁，而如今他的双手沾满鲜血，多到如今他的面具比起本人更像本质。

这使得他的不安和安心恰好抵消。

盖乌斯 巴埃萨掌握自己的愤怒如同掌控剑刃，他的双眼似乎不会老去。如今爱梅特赛尔克无法再清晰地从形状看透灵魂在完整时的模样，他认不出此人在分裂前的身份，但他能看到 _可能性_ 。他无需头衔或中间名来掩盖原有的姓名 ，没有消逝的倒影的余象。

如果给他一个机会，世界将向盖乌斯 巴埃萨俯首。

“如果你能永生，”索鲁斯问，慵懒地享受睡意的舒适，“你会怎么做？”

盖乌斯 巴埃萨由狂乱的能量和疯狂的怒意构成，他每次睡眠不过三个小时。他征服得以触及的一切事务，那双眼睛比所见的比一介凡人所能窥探的全部远得多，而其中其中没有比钢铁更温柔的妥协。

“为什么这么问？”终于，盖乌斯反问，他没有转头，深色的头发垂下盖住了脸。他赤身裸体时并不感到羞耻，手撑在髋部，展示着后背坚实的线条。索鲁斯发出模糊的轻哼，手越过半边床铺盖住他的。

“就当迁就我。”

“我不会那样的。”他翻身面向索鲁斯，似笑非笑，“那你呢？”

他曾经被问过这个问题，他曾经说过谎。他听过了一个又一个回答，所有的都不足，所有的都不是正解。

他从未听过这样的回答。

“这，”他说，每一个字符在口中都十分别扭，“听起来会变得很孤独。”

盖乌斯回到他身边，俯身，在寂静中吻他。

索鲁斯明白最好不要交付信任和爱，当对方在死亡的束缚下短暂如同吐息和心跳。爱梅特赛尔克明白不要在 _不幸的十四_ 上冒任何风险，因为自很久以前时起，一切已经毫无意义。

但盖乌斯 巴埃萨 _将拥有_ 一个军团。

（那些自诩英雄的人不过是一片错误的红色，不过恰巧正确的紫罗兰，不过蓝色的一片，不过绿色的一角。几近。如此接近以至于他几乎——

他无法承受除凡胎肉眼以外所见。

多么讽刺，他，只吐露真理的他，仅仅为了刺伤自己学会了谎言。）

在亚马乌罗提寂静的墓穴中，希斯拉德对他说：“我担心你会自己投向死亡。”

希斯拉德本不应该知道这种事。

“是么。”哈迪斯笑了，意识到自己在友人的幻影面前吐露了太多。

除却真相别无其他。永远的真理。

而这就是事实：在亚马乌罗提的这座空荡的坟墓中，爱梅特赛尔克想要回家。


End file.
